


Life with Asahi and Aone

by moooonpies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :(, Adoption, Azumane Asahi is a Good Significant Other, Azumane Asahi/Aone Takanobu, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mute Aone, Slice of Life, asaone, haikyuu rarepair, mentioned OiSuga, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moooonpies/pseuds/moooonpies
Summary: Asahi and Aone go through life together. Ups and downs. All of it. :)
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Azumane Asahi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Life with Asahi and Aone

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh I’m not really good at writing I’m sorry! Also, Aone is mute!! Aone’s speech was supposed to be italicized but ao3 keeps fucking me over >:( (it’s describes as ASL because I do not know Japanese sign language :( )  
> Anyway!!! I hope you enjoy! Kudos and (polite) criticism is appreciated :)

Aone walked inside the house, tired. He slipped his shoes off and slipped his arms out of his jumpsuit. With a gentle grunt, he pushed himself off the wall and walked into the living room. His lips upturned slightly when his eyes stopped on his boyfriend asleep on the couch. 

Asahi’s hand held a bowl of unfinished spinach and ricotta ravioli. Aone took the bowl out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. He reached forward and took Asahi’s bun out, knowing it gave him a headache when he woke up. Aone ran a gentle hand through Asahi’s loose hair, fanning it out. Asahi let out a soft groan so Aone took a step back. 

He walked away from Asahi, going into the bathroom for a well-needed shower. Aone washed off all his grime and sweat from a hard day at work. He let the hot water run down his hair to his back. A soft knock on the door made him jump slightly, “Taka?” 

Aone turned the water off. He stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist, opening the door. Asahi took a step back and smiled, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Your dinner is on the table,” Asahi said, cheeks dusted red. Aone nodded and reached forward to hug Asahi. Asahi laughed and wrapped his arms around Aone, “Go get dressed, Taka,” He let go and Aone followed suit after a few seconds.

Asahi let out another soft laugh and walked into the living room. Aone got dressed before walking into the living room. He sat next to Asahi and rested his head on Asahi’s shoulder. “Long day?” Asahi asked and shifted so he was holding Aone. Asahi played with the ends of Aone’s short hair waiting for an answer. When he was met with a lack of signs he pulled away to look at his boyfriend’s face, “Honey?”

He nodded and buried his head deeper into Asahi’s shoulder. Asahi sighed, “Did something happen on the bus?” Aone nodded, moving his hand from between him and Asahi to sign, “Children” 

“Did they say something to you?” 

“They cried,”

“I’m sorry honey. I’m sure they meant no harm by it. Were they young?” Aone nodded and moved even closer to Asahi, “Did anything else happen today?”

“Work was so long,” Aone signed with a heavy exhale. 

“Well, how about you relax here and I can warm up your food? You can put a movie on and I can make some quick brownies,” Asahi said and took his hand out of Aone’s hair and kissed his forehead. Aone nodded and watched as Asahi walked into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with a hot bowl of butter and pesto ravioli. He handed Aone the bowl, “I put the kettle on for tea. Do you want the green tea or hibiscus?”

“Hibiscus please,” Aone signed and grabbed the bowl of ravioli. Asahi nodded, about to walk away but Aone grabbed his hand, “Thank you,” 

Asahi smiled, “It’s no problem, Taka,” He leaned down to kiss Aone’s cheek, “I’ll be right back. Let me make your tea and put the brownies in the oven. I’ll be back in 15 minutes tops,” 

A small smile painted its way onto Aone’s face. He rested back against the couch and brought the Italian dish up to his lips. His boyfriend’s cooking never failed to make him feel at ease. Asahi was picture perfect in Aone’s mind. He cared for him, didn’t find him scary. Asahi showed Aone his love every day, even if they got upset with each other they never failed to say they loved each other. Asahi always made sure Aone ate and took care of himself and vice versa. Asahi always held Aone when needed and knew how to read him like an open book. Aone was so deeply in love with Asahi. 

Aone flipped through channels while waiting for Asahi to come back. He settled on a romance movie that was halfway over. About 10 minutes later he started to doze slightly. His eyes were closing as he chewed on his food. “Here Taka,” Asahi said and he came over with two cups of hot tea. 

Aone’s head snapped back up and he looked at Asahi, eyes wide.

“Sorry. Do you want to drink this? It’s okay if you’re tired. We can sleep,”

“I know you’re not tired yet. I’m awake now.” 

“That doesn’t really matter if you’re tired, Takanobu. Let’s go to bed,”

“I’m not tired anymore, I swear,” Aone signed and reached for the mug in Asahi’s hand, placing it on the coffee table before pulling Asahi’s wrist, signaling for Asahi to sit down. Asahi let out a soft sigh and sat next to his boyfriend. He placed his own mug down and ran his hand across Aone’s shoulder blades.

“Do you want a massage?” Asahi asked and moved his hands. Aone nodded and turned so his back was facing Asahi. Asahi smiled to himself and ran his hands down Aone’s back, working expertly. He gently worked through Aone’s knots and sores, trying to cause as little discomfort as he possibly could. Aone always tapped once in a while to let Asahi know that it feels good and to keep going, but frantic taps were the quickest way to let Asahi know something hurt. A frantic set of taps came as Asahi ran over another knot. 

“What’s wrong?” Asahi asked quickly, moving look at Aone’s face.

“That hurt,” Aone signed and stretched his back, “Can I take my shirt off?” 

“I’m sorry, and you don’t have to ask, Taka. You live here too,” Asahi pointed out and stood up, “I have to check on the brownies real quick,” 

Aone turned red quickly and nodded. When Asahi walked out of their living room Aone covered his red cheeks and shook his head. Asahi came back into the living room a few seconds later, “It needs another 20 minutes or so, do you still want- why are you so red?” Asahi took a step forward and cupped Aone’s cheek, “Are you okay?”

He nodded quickly and placed his hand atop of Asahi’s.

“Are you sick? Tea too hot?” Asahi asked and reached to hold the rim of Aone’s mug. Aone shook his head, “Uhh… did you think of something embarrassing?” 

“I just love you,” Aone signed sloppily and too fast for Asahi to read. 

“Again? Please,” 

“I love you. Very much,” Aone signed slower, covering his cheeks again.

“I love you too, Taka,” Asahi sat down again and hugged Aone.

Asahi has been typing away on his laptop for hours, unsatisfied with his work. He deleted another paragraph and groaned loudly, resting his head in his hands. He looked up when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. His eyes locked with the concerned ones of Aone. “I’m okay,” 

“What’s wrong?” Aone signed and sat next to Asahi, rubbing his back.

“It’s just working. There’s a small party before the next runway and I have no idea what I’m going to bring tomorrow. And the five new outfit ideas aren’t complete. I only have four of the five outfits done,” Asahi let out a heavy sigh and held his forehead. 

“Can I help?” 

“No, honey, it’s okay… wait. Actually, you could help. Can you make those pistachio macaroons for the community tomorrow?” 

“Yeah. I can also help with outfits. We can make a run to your studio and you can throw whatever you want on me,” 

“Really?” Asahi looked up hopeful, “Oh god, you’re amazing Taka,” Asahi threw his arms around Aone, peppering the right side of his face with kisses.

“It’s no big deal,” Aone’s shoulders shook, showing that he let out a laugh, “I like it when you spew all your ideas out, and to laugh with you at the ones that don’t work out,”

“Yeah?” Asahi smiled, “I can finish this speech when we come back. Grab your jacket. We should try to get there before the sunsets. I’ll buy dinner tonight,” 

Aone signed a quick thank you, before grabbing his and Asahi’s jackets. He put his jacket on and walked over to put Asahi’s on for him. “Thank you,” Asahi laughed lightly before the pair walked to the front door, slipping on their shoes. Asahi opened the door for Aone, following after him. Asahi locked the door and placed his house keys into his coat pocket. 

Aone reached for Asahi’s hand, gripping it lovingly. Asahi let out a quiet sigh, his cheeks already tinting red from the crisp autumn weather. He looked over to Aone, laughing slightly at his deep red face, “You should have grabbed a scarf, Taka. You know how sick you easily get,” Asahi stripped himself of his own scarf, wrapping it around Aone’s neck. 

Aone quickly shook his head, “Now you’ll get sick,” He signed and reached to take the scarf off. 

“No, I won’t. Unlike you my immune system is strong,” Asahi teased, “But I’ll be okay, promise. We’re so close to the train stop already.” With a prep in his step, Asahi walked a little quicker so they’ll make it in time for their 4:45 train. Asahi looked at his watch as they scanned their cards, entering the station.

The two were last onboard the train. With a relieved sigh, Asahi sat down, bringing Aone down with him, “That was close,” 

Aone nodded and made eye contact with a woman standing across from him and Asahi. She smiled and adjusted the bundle in her arms. Aone’s mouth opened when he realized she was holding a baby. He stood quickly, pulling Asahi up with him, “What-?”

Aone waved his hand to the woman offering her their seats. Her smile brightened even more as she took the seat, “Thank you so much. You two are so kind,” 

Bringing his hand up and down he signed, “Welcome,” 

“You’re welcome,” Asahi translated. Aone walked over and picked up her baby bag, placing it on the chair next to her. With a curt nod, he walked back across the train, raising his hand to hold onto the overhead bar. Asahi followed suit and smiled at Aone, “You have such a gentle heart. I love it. I love you,” He said quietly, only for Aone’s ears to hear.

Aone’s cheeks instantly turned into a deep red, “I love you too,” 

The train ride soon came to a stop at the next station. Asahi and Aone waved to the mother as they walked off the train together. They walked back up to the leveled ground, the setting sun caused them to squint. The walk to Asahi’s studio was quiet and nice. Asahi’s hand was engulfed by Aone’s slightly bigger one. He ran his thumb over Aone’s knuckles as their hands swayed in between them.

“Here we are,” Asahi smiled and pulled out a card, scanning it. The door’s lock made a noise and Aone reached to pull it open but Asahi laughed softly, “Push,” 

Aone’s lips upturned with a flustered smile as he pushed the door open. Asahi hit the lights and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, “Sorry for the mess. Its been a stressful week,” Asahi placed his bag down and took a folder out of it. He looked at the color scheme and sighed. 

Aone sat down on one of the many comfortable fruit-shaped chairs. “Honey, those chairs are for kids. You can sit in mine,” Asahi said and smiled.

Aone shook his head, “It’s comfortable,” 

Asahi laughed loudly to himself and flipped through the folder again.

“What? Do I look silly?”

“Well, thinking about it. You’re 6’4 and 24 in a chair made for five-year-olds. It’s cute,” He said and walked over to Aone, sitting in the other fruit chair. Asahi tapped his pen for a while before standing back up. He grabbed a mannequin and placed it in the middle go the room. He walked into the back room and grabbed many types of material in various colors. Asahi placed them on the table and looked back at his folder, “Can you come here for a second, Taka?” Asahi asked and pushed up his glasses. 

Aone walked over and looked down at Asahi. “Can I take your waist measurement again? I can’t find it in my folder,”

Aone nodded and opened his arms. Asahi wrapped the tape measure around his middle, placing his thumb on the number. He mumbled to himself and wrote it down quickly, “Thank you. Here,” Asahi handed Aone his phone, “You can order whatever you want. This might take a minute,” 

Aone walked back to the kiddie chair and sat down. He unlocked Asahi’s phone and went to the GrubHub app. He thought about what to eat before settling on a new restaurant he saw. He put his order in before ordering what he knew Asahi liked. He put the screen to sleep again before getting up and walking around Asahi’s studio. He wandered into the back and went through all the different fabrics. He loved the feeling of many foreign textures on his fingertips. Some made him cringe, but many were soft and simply beautiful. Aone saw a gray material that looked like it matched the grayscale of the other fabrics Asahi took out. Aone picked it up and walked out of the backroom. 

Aone made his way over to Asahi and showed him the fabric in his arms. Asahi took the fabric from Aone’s arms and watched his hands as he signed, “I saw that in the backroom and it looked like it matched,”

Asahi slowly nodded and looked at the fabric, feeling the material. Asahi’s eyes widened as he grabbed a black material and held it up to the bottom of the mannequin, and draping the gray over the top. He got another sheer gray material and put it up next to the other gray of the forming top, “Taka… you’re brilliant!” Asahi smiled and turned to hug Aone tightly, “It’s perfect and matches everything perfectly! I love you!” He exclaimed, struggling to find the right words.

Aone blushed and hugged Asahi back.

“Come look at my idea,” Asahi said, getting excited. He went over to his desk and pulled out a blank paper and a pen. Asahi drew the outline of a model and grabbed a black marker, quickly drawing his idea for the shoes and pants. He grabbed a light gray marker to show the sheer and then put the darker gray on top. 

“I don’t understand your drawing,” Aone signed and moved closer to Asahi.

“It’s okay. I’ll show you when it’s coming along. I’m going to call it Takanobu. Since you helped me,”

“No… you don’t need to,” Aone signed, “I didn’t do much,”

“I want to, though…” Asahi said, “But I mean… if you don’t want to! You don’t have to! I’m not forcing you to do anything! Uhhh,”

Aone’s eyes closed and his shoulder shook. Asahi covered his cheeks, “Stop laughing at me,”

Aone’s hand came down to the desk, seeming to laugh harder. 

“Stop…” Asahi groaned, laughing a bit at the end from his boyfriend’s rare quite contagious laughter, “When you laugh, it makes me laugh. What’s so funny anyway?

“You,” Aone finally calmed down enough to talk, “You’re so adorable. You’re getting flustered as you used to when we were kids. It’s cute,”

“Hey… You still get flustered over everything. If I was to say anything to you, you’d blush super hard. Like if I called you cute right now, right?” Asahi sassed back. Aone immediately turned red and laughed again.

“I love your l-” Asahi was cut off by his phone ringing. He sighed and picked it up, “Hello?... Mmhm… outside? Okay, I’ll be right there. Thank you,” He hung up the phone and went to grab his coat, “The food is here. I’ll be right back,” He smiled at Aone before stepping out of the studio.

Aone nodded and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He heard the door to the studio open, “Taka?” 

He walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room. Asahi smiled at him and started taking food out of the bag. Aone pulled a chair up to Asahi’s desk and sat down. 

“Oh, you got Hawaiian!” Asahi said, opening the container, “You know me so well,”

“We got the same thing, but instead of…” Aone stopped signing, “I don’t know how to sign it,”

Asahi nodded and grabbed a stack of sticky notes and a pen, “Here,” Aone nodded and wrote it down, handing the pad back to Asahi, “Instead of an extra thing of rice you got me musubi? Thank you, Taka,”

Aone nodded and clasped his hands together in a quick prayer. Asahi didn’t pray but waited for Aone to finish so they’ll eat at the same time. He smiled at Aone and handed him a plastic fork. The couple sat in comfortable silence, Asahi knowing Aone didn’t like to sign much when he was eating.

After a while, Aone tapped Asahi’s hand, “Hmm?”

Aone pointed to Asahi’s half-eaten musubi, “Oh you never had Musubi right? Do you want to try it?” 

Aone nodded quickly and Asahi picked it up with his chopsticks. Aone leaned forward and took a bite from Asahi’s chopsticks. Asahi’s eyes widened and he turned red. Aone looked down at Asahi and his cheeks flared up too. Rubbing a closed fist on his chest he signed sorry. 

Asahi shook his head, “I don’t mind. It just caught me off guard.” Asahi laughed at himself, “We shared many utensils in our life, it’s no big deal!” Aone covered his mouth as he started to laugh again. Asahi joined in, of course.

Today, Aone was in a bad mood. His coworkers were making fun of him, constantly thinking he’s deaf. The bus was crowded and he was left without a seat, getting terrified stares from the women and kids on board. He was shoved, causing him to drop his lunch at work, ruining the food his boyfriend so kindly made for him. His shoes developed a hole. His boss is moving him to a new part of the construction site that he hates. And to top it off, Asahi is going to be home late tonight. 

Aone opened the door to his house, kicking his shoes off and throwing his bag down. He unbuttoned his jumpsuit and walked into the bathroom, turning the shower on. He took a quick shower and put his pajamas on. Aone flopped on the couch and pulled out his phone, texting Asahi. He put his phone down before turning on the TV. Nothing caught his eye, most actually giving him a headache. He turned the TV back off and got up, walking to the room, hiding under the covers. He wanted to cry but knew it would be childish to do so. He held his head and rested his eyes, falling asleep quickly. 

Aone woke up to a dip in the bed. His hand reached forward to touch Asahi’s own. “Sorry. Did I wake you up?” 

Aone shook his head.

“Did you eat dinner?” Asahi asked and started to change into his pajamas.

Aone shook his head again.

“I’ll make something. I’ll make some meat and rice. Is that okay?”

Aone nodded and stood up, following Asahi out of the room.

Asahi walked to the kitchen, the taller man following. Aone wrapped his arms around Asahi’s hips, burying his head into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

Asahi smiled, “Go relax on the couch. I have to cook the rice first. I’ll be right there,” Aone nodded and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch. He instantly fell asleep against one of the throw pillows. 

Asahi walked into the living room and sighed softly. He decided to let Aone sleep while the rice cooked. Asahi played with the tips of Aone’s hair whilst he slept. Asahi hummed softly as he brushed his fingers through some shallow knots. He kissed Aone’s forehead when the timer on the rice cooker went off. 

Asahi got up and turned the rice cooker off. He turned the grill on the stove on and laid thin slices of meat and pork belly on for a few seconds each. He put them in bowls and set the table. He walked over to the couch and shook Aone slightly, “Honey, food is ready,”

Aone woke up and looked at Asahi confused, “What?” 

“Dinner. Let’s eat then we can sleep, okay?” Asahi helped him up and they walked to the table together. The couple ate together in the traditional silence as they did every day. Asahi sighed and played with the meat on his plate, “Do you ever wonder what your voice would sound like?” 

“What?”

“Your voice… are you ever curious what it would sound like now? I’ve wondered how much we would talk if you could, or what we’d talk about more,” Asahi said aloud, looking like he was in thought.

Aone’s face looked confused and angry.

“Not that… not that I mind,”

“No Asahi! Everyone keeps doing this and it fucking sucks!” Aone’s signs were frantic, “All day shits been happening and when I thought ‘Finally! Asahi is home to make it better!’ you say this! I hate that! I hate this!” Aone stood up and walked out the back door, into the backyard. 

Aone sat down on the steps and held his hands in his hand. He finally let the frustrated tears fall and his shoulders shook. 

Asahi sat at the table, stunned. Did he fuck up? Asahi groaned. He shouldn’t have said that and he’s too nervous to go ask what he could do to make it better. He sighed and stood, moving the bowls onto the counter. He thought about what he could do to make it up to Aone before deciding. Grabbing his jacket and slipping his shoes on, Asahi left. 

Aone flinched when he heard the front door slam from the backyard. He turned to look in the direction of the house. He got up from his place on the grass and walked back inside the house. The first thing he noticed was the cleaned-up table. His eyes widened and he walked into the living room, noticing the missing shoes from the front door.

Did Asahi leave him…? 

Did he fuck up?

He shouldn’t have blown up at Asahi. 

Aone felt himself panic and he picked up his phone, hesitating. He opened his messages between him and Asahi before sighing in defeat and putting his phone back down. He sat on the couch and held his head in his hands. 

He now allowed himself to cry harder. His shoulders shook heavily, showing the rough sobs he was making. His mouth opened, huffs of air coming out but not a single sound. He ran his hands over his eyes and up into his hair, tugging slightly. He got up and stumbled into the room. He crawled under the covers of his and Asahi’s bed, crying into his pillow. 

Aone hated to cry. Out of the two of them, Asahi was the more emotional one. Aone preferred to keep them to himself as long as he could until Asahi guides him to spill or it all just comes out. Aone liked to remain unreadable, but Asahi always broke his shell, seeing and reading him like an open book. Aone didn’t know how long he had been crying for, but the sound of the front door opening made him hide deeper into his pillow.

“Taka?” Asahi’s voice came from the living room, “Takanobu? Are you inside?” Asahi walked deeper into the house, opening the bedroom door, “Taka. Come out, please. Can we talk?”

An answer didn’t from the bundle of covers so Asahi sighed and sat down on his part of the bed, “Honey? I’m really sorry for saying that. I’ve always been curious so I let it slip without thinking how it would make you feel. I hope you know how much I absolutely adore you as you are. Fuck. I’m so dumb. I’m so sorry Taka. I went out and got your favorite cake and flowers. I can get you something else if that’ll make you happy,”

Aone’s head came from under the blanket, showing his watery eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“Fuck, Taka, I’m so sorry,” Asahi said and put the flowers and cake down on the bedside drawer, “I’m so so sorry,”

Aone shook his head and pulled Asahi into a hug before pulling away and signing quickly, “I was so scared you left me. I’m sorry for getting upset. I had a bad day and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I’m sorry,”

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just shouldn’t have said that,”

“I don’t like it when people bring that up, Asahi. I’m really,” Aone stop signing and wiped his cheeks, looking deep in thought, “I’m really insecure about not being able to talk. I was dumb and immature when I was younger and fucked it all up. I haven’t said a word since I was 10. I’m teased about it at work, I was teased about it all throughout my school years. I thought you might’ve been getting upset with me being mute… getting tired? I don’t know,”

Asahi reached forward and cupped Aone’s cheek, wiping his tears, “Honey, I will never be upset with you for something you can’t control. I will never get tired of you. The only reason I mentioned this is because I was thinking about how your voice would sound. I love you as you are, Takanobu. I love you so much,” He said and kissed his cheek.

Aone nodded and wiped his tears again, “I love you too,” 

Asahi studied Aone’s face before pulling him into a soft hug. He kissed the side of Aone’s head holding him close. After several minutes of holding each other Aone pulled away and pointed at the flowers, “We need to put those in a vase,” 

Asahi nodded and stood up, Aone following. Asahi handed him the bouquet of flowers that was damn well over a dozen. Aone turned the flowers around in his hand and they walked into the kitchen together, Asahi carrying the cake. Aone went and looked for a vase while Asahi cut the stems of all the flowers. They arranged them in the vase together, Aone smiling slightly. 

“Thank you,” He signed and grabbed two forks, moving the cake to the table, “Come here. We can share,” 

“It’s okay. I only got one slice. We can finish dinner though,” Asahi started to turn the grill on.

“I’m not hungry for food anymore,”

“Alrighty, me too,” Asahi said with a shrug, wrapping the food up and putting it away in the refrigerator. He sat across from Aone, seeing he hasn’t taken a bite yet, “What wrong? Did I get the wrong cake?” 

Aone shook his head and pushed a fork into Asahi’s hand, “Share with me, please,” 

Asahi nodded and waited for Aone to finish his own prayer before they took a bite at the same time. 

And the couple ate in silence, as they always did. Comforting silence. The silent love could basically be seen by them. Asahi reached across the table and held Aone’s hand tightly. Aone looked up from the cake, a gentle smile on his lips. 

“Takanobu,” Asahi said softly, picking up the cake trash, “I think you should quit,”

“What? It’s hard to even find a job that’ll be understanding of my situation,” Aone signed confused after placing the forks into the sink.

“Anything will be better than you getting harassed at work. They bully you and it’s not like you even like construction work,”

“I didn’t go to college, Asahi. It’s hard to find any enjoyable jobs,” 

“Did you like modeling for me that one time?” Asahi said and pulled out his phone, going to his email, “Look. I got countless requests asking for you to come back and model. They loved it when you modeled the grayscale outfit you helped with. They like your body type, your hair and eyebrows, especially, and your height,”

“Why my eyebrows? You can barely even see them,” Aone said and placed a finger on his eyebrows.

“They’re naturally white. It’s super unique,”

“I don’t know…” Aone signed, “Does that mean I can come to work with you?”

“If that’s what you want, then yeah! You can help me out around the shop. I’ll pay you. Then when there’s a runway they’ll pay the both of us. If you model for things like magazines or something like that, then you’ll be set!”

“Do you really think I’ll be able to do this?”

“Maybe give it a try?” Asahi asked and walked towards Aone, “If you don’t like it, then don’t worry. I’ll help you find a new job. If you don’t want to do it at all, that’s okay too,” Asahi smiled and kissed Aone’s cheek.

“I’ll do it. I just want to quit now. Do I have to put in a two-week notice?”

“No. Say that you’re uncomfortable with the harassment you endure through an email and don’t show up tomorrow.”

Aone nodded slowly then smiled at Asahi, “Do I need to do an interview, Mr. Azumane?”

“Hmm…” Asahi tapped his chin then smiled, wrapping his arms around Aone lovingly, “Nope, you’re hired, Mr. Aone,”

The pair laughed together at their playfulness, before ending the night in a sweet kiss.

Asahi woke up to the smell of bacon waltzing throughout the house. He stretched and rolled out of bed. He straightened his back and arched back, cracking it four times before walking out of the room. Asahi smiled as he walked into the kitchen and spotted Aone standing over the stove. Walking into the kitchen, Asahi wrapped his arms around Aone’s waist, “Morning,”

Aone smiled and placed the spatula down, turning around to hug Asahi, kissing his cheek, “Good morning. Happy anniversary,” 

“Happy anniversary, love. Six years huh?” Asahi said and swayed slightly. Aone nodded eagerly and lifted Asahi’s head and kissed him. He kissed his lips again and then kissed Asahi’s cheeks, then forehead, moving to his chin, then finishing at his lips again. “Your bacon is burning.” 

Aone’s eyes widened and he let go of Asahi turning around quickly. He flipped the bacon over and let out a relieved breath through his nose, signing, “Thank you,” 

Asahi nodded and sat at their island, “I have something planned today if that’s okay,” Aone nodded again, emptying the pan of bacon onto a plate. He placed the cut-up potatoes into the pan filled with bacon grease. 

Aone turned around and walked over to Asahi, “Breakfast will be ready in about 40 minutes,” Asahi nodded and got up, wrapping his arms around Aone.

“Let’s dance,” Asahi said and pulled Aone into the open room of their living room, stopping in the space between their couch and TV. Aone wrapped his arms around Asahi’s hips and Asahi reached up to lazily toss them over Aone’s shoulders. The couple swayed to the non-existent music before Asahi reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone. He quickly put on their playlist. Aone blushed as he guided Asahi around the living room as a slow song played out. He ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair and pulled him impossibly closer, “I love you so much,” Asahi whispered and Aone pulled away slightly, kissing Asahi.

Asahi smiled into the kiss and pulled Aone closer, stumbling back. Asahi’s legs hit the back of the couch causing him to fall down. Aone’s hand ran down Asahi’s side to his hip. Asahi pulled back and shook his head, “Slow down please,” 

Aone nodded and took a seat next to Asahi, kissing his cheek, “Remember when we met?” Aone asked, resting back against the couch.

“Yeah. You scared the crap out of me at first. Then when I figured everything out, I learned you were a big softie,” Asahi laughed softly, “I’m happy you came up to me because I probably wouldn’t have come up to you first,”

“Me too. I was so relieved when you understood my signs. I was scared you’d misinterpret it because people think they’re gang signs sometimes,”

“I was learning around the time I met you. I just started lessons, actually,” Asahi reached up and played with Aone’s hair, “I think your potatoes need to be stirred,” Aone sniffed the air and got up quickly. He walked into the kitchen and lifted the lid off the skillet his face instantly overwhelmed with steam, “Turn the flame down, honey,” Asahi said and followed him into the kitchen. He reached over and turned the heat down, “Do you want me to finish this up?” 

Aone nodded and blushed. He watched as Asahi mixed it around before putting the lid back on. “I’m sorry,” 

“Don’t apologize, Taka. It’s okay,”

“Maybe I should stick to baking and you with cooking,” Aone signed with a shy of a smile, “I’ll make the cinnamon rolls now,” 

“Cinnamon rolls?” Asahi smiled and look as Aone pulled out the dough he made earlier from the fridge, “Those are my favorite,”

“I know. Later I’ll make macaroons. Those honey ones you like,” 

“Really?” Asahi smiled, “I can’t wait. I made dinner plans tonight. Can you be ready around 6:30?”

Aone nodded and started to roll the dough.

“Oh, there’s a dress code. I got you something. I’ll show you after we eat,” 

Aone nodded again, cutting up the cinnamon rolls lining them up on the tray, slipping them into the oven. He wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist, peering over his shoulder. He kissed Asahi’s cheek and jaw, “You’re so lovey-dovey today,” Aone smiled and kissed his cheek again and pulled away.

“I’m happy,” Aone signed and reached to take Asahi’s hair out of the loose bun, “Can you keep your hair down today?”

Asahi nodded, “I had a feeling you’d say that,” Aone’s shoulders bounced with silent laughter. Asahi turned around, leaning against the counter. He crossed his arms over his pajama-clad chest. 

Aone took a step over to Asahi, signing, “Do you want to do gifts now or after breakfast?”

“After,” Asahi said and his eyes widened, “Wait for a second,” He said and walked out the back door. Aone watched him through the window, confused, as he opened the garden shed. When Aone saw Asahi with a bouquet of flowers he smiled. He quickly ran into the guest room and got the flowers he hid too. He came back into the kitchen and hid the bouquet of flowers behind his back. Asahi opened the door and walked into the house with a large bouquet of flowers, “Happy anniversary, Taka,” Asahi said and held out the mixed bouquet. Aone smiled and took the roses from behind his back, showing them to Asahi. 

Asahi smiled and took his bouquet happily, handing Aone his. Aone took a few steps forward, kissing Asahi gently. Aone pulled away and signed, “How many?” 

“Fifty,” Asahi said and played with the petals of his blue-dyed roses.

“Damnit,” Aone signed, “I only got you forty-five,”

Asahi let out a hearty laugh and pulled Aone into a hug, “That’s more than enough. Look how big this bouquet is! Thank you, Takanobu,” 

Aone blushed as Asahi kissed his cheek, “Can you get two vases so we can arrange these?” Asahi nodded and handed Aone his flowers before walking into the hall closet. He came back with two simple vases, one orange, one purple. Asahi placed the orange one in front of Aone and the other in front of himself. Aone dug in the drawer, handing Asahi a pair of scissors. Together the couple arranged their flowers into the vases, making them look presentable. The pair set the flowers on each side of the TV table. Asahi smiled and wrapped his arm around Aone.

Later into the day, after breakfast, Aone clapped his hands, “Gifts,” 

“Gifts,” Asahi repeated and walked into the guest room, Aone following him, “Did you hide yours here too?” Asahi laughed and opened the closet, getting three bags out. Aone’s shoulders shook as he got on his knees reaching under the bed, also pulling out three bags. He reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out an envelope. Asahi was sitting on the floor by the bed and Aone sunk to the ground to be beside him. Asahi handed Aone his card and the three bags, Aone following suit. 

Asahi read his card first, whispering to himself before Aone tapped his arm, “I’m sorry it’s so long,” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s so sweet,” Asahi said, already getting emotional.

“Don’t cry! If you cry it makes me cry!” Aone signed quickly.

“Okay… I’ll try,” Asahi laughed and closed the card, kissing Aone’s jaw, “Thank you. Read yours now,” 

Aone smiled and opened his card slowly, trying to keep the envelope as perfect as he could. He pulled the card out and read it twice before smiling and pulling Asahi into a tight hug. He traced letters on Asahi’s back, gently. Asahi smiled, “I love you too,”

Aone pulled away after a few minutes, giving Asahi a sheepish smile, “Open this one first,” Aone signed and handed Asahi a heavy wine bag.

“Hmm… I wonder what this could be,” Asahi teased and opened it, “This is the wine we had in France!”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t shut up about it since we came back,” Aone teased now. 

Asahi blushed, “It was just so sweet and delicious,” 

“You don’t have to explain yourself, love,” Aone laughed again.

“Thank you,” Asahi put it down and placed a small bag in front of Aone. Aone opened it carefully again and his eyes widened when he pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it and pulled out a chain. He looked down at Asahi and unclasped it. Asahi got the silent message and walked on his knees around Aone, clasping the silver chain on, “Do you like it?”

Aone nodded quickly.

“Good,” Asahi smiled and walked back around, looking at Aone’s face, “I got you silver because it’ll match everything, same thing with the back diamonds, but there are also some white ones in there,” 

Aone smiled and touched the necklace, “I love you. I love it,”

“I love you too, Taka,” 

“Open,” He signed with a smile and handed Asahi a small bag.

Asahi laughed and opened the gift. He pulled out a sheet of paper and squinted, “Plane tickets?” Asahi asked, “Honey!” He smiled brightly before squinting again, reading the location, “Spain!?” He asked quickly and Aone nodded, smiling at Asahi’s excitement.

“Open the other too,” Aone sighed, anxious. 

Asahi looked at the smaller bag and opened it, pulling another paper out. He started to read aloud; “Azumane Asahi has been invited as the main showing for Blusa y Esmoquin runway in Madrid, Spain.”

His eyes widened and he looked up at Aone, “You’re kidding,”

Aone shook his head and signed, “I called them and showed them your work. They loved it instantly and asked me if you’d be interested in doing a show. I said yes of course because I know you’ve been trying to land a bigger show lately. I hope you like that show,”

“Are you kidding! This is huge! Blusa y Esmoquin?” Asahi repeated and covered his eyes before hugging Aone tightly, “I love you so much. You’ve done so much for me… I love you,” Asahi kissed Aone sloppily before hiding his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder again. Aone ran his hand through Asahi’s hair gently. Asahi looked up at Aone, “I’m sorry,”

“Don’t apologize,” Aone kissed Asahi gently. 

Later that night Asahi revealed the suit he wanted Aone to wear out to dinner tonight, “We’re going to match,” Asahi pulled out his own suit, “I made them,” 

“Really? They look amazing,” Aone wrapped one arm around Asahi, “I’m going to take a shower,”

“Okay,” Asahi said and grabbed the iron and iron board, “Your suit will be out here. I’ll take mine after,” 

Soon enough the couple was ready. Asahi straightened parts of Aone’s three-piece suit before making sure his own hair was ready, “Are you ready?”

Aone nodded, “Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise!” Asahi smiled and opened the passenger door for Aone, closing it after him. Asahi got into the driver seat and rested his hand on Aone’s leg, “Let’s go,” 

Asahi drove for forty minutes finally pulling up to a valet stand. Someone opened the car doors for them, and they got out together. Asahi smiled at Aone and grabbed his hand, walking into the restaurant, “Hi, uh, we’re here under the Azumane reservation,” 

The woman at the front nodded and took the two to a back room. She opened the door and led them to a table in the middle, “Enjoy,” She said after lighting the grill in the center.

“Thank you,” Asahi said to her and smiled back at Aone, “I know you’re not a fan of big public places, so I got us a private room here. And look! I made sure to come to a nice place that serves your favorite! Barbeque!”

Aone reached across the table and held Asahi’s hand, smiling at him. Asahi let out a soft sigh and smiled back at him, “Here,” Asahi handed him a bowl of raw meat, “You can do it first,”

Aone nodded and grabbed his metal chopsticks, placing slabs of meat on the grill. 

At the end of the night, the pair was stuffed. They were a bit tipsy but were sober enough to drive home. “Wait. I want to take you one more place,” 

Asahi drove into a dirt parking lot and smiled when he saw that everything was set up. “Do you recognize where we are?” 

“No?” Aone looked confused, yet opened his door, following Asahi, “Oh! It’s the orchard!” 

“Yeah, our first date,” Asahi confirmed and held Aone’s hand, “It looks so different with the sunset, sorry,” The pair walked further into the trees and Aone pointed at the candles that created a path, “Follow it,” Asahi said gently.

Aone let go of Asahi’s hand and followed all the candles, a smile evident on his face. His mouth dropped when the candles ended in a circle with a table and fairy lights. Aone looked back at Asahi, “Are you about to…”

“How’d you know?” Asahi asked, teasingly, “Sit down. Let me do it right,” 

Aone shakily sat down in the chair and looked up at Asahi. 

“Takanobu. I don’t have a lot to say because I already tell you countless times a day, but I love you. I’ve loved you since we were stupid teens and I love you even more as stupid adults. You do so much for me and I hope you feel as I do the same for you. Shit… I just… I love you so much, Taka. You make me… You make me really happy. You motivate me to do the smallest things and I can’t even put into words how much you mean to me… So will you marry me?” Asahi asked, on one knee. He opened the box to reveal two rings.

“Yes!” Aone closed his fist to sign. He got up from the table and hugged Asahi, nodding into his shoulder. He pulled back to kiss Asahi on the lips, “This is the best anniversary ever,” 

“I have a fiance,” Asahi smiled, dazed from their kiss, “A fiance… all mine,” 

“You’ve gone crazy,” Aone laughed and took the rings from Asahi’s hand, slipping one onto Asahi’s finger. He handed the box back to Asahi and Asahi slipped the ring onto Aone’s finger. 

“Come out Dai,” Asahi said, standing up, holding Aone’s hand.

Daichi came out from behind a tree, holding a camera, “Congrats guys,” He said and set the camera down, “Koushi gonna be mad that he wasn’t here for this,” 

“Kou is too busy with Oikawa. Anyway, get out of here,” Asahi joked lightly as he gave Daichi a shove. 

“Okay, okay. I’m gone. Congrats again Mr. and Mr. Aone,” Daichi snickered to himself at Asahi and Aone’s deep red cheeks. 

When Daichi was finally gone, Asahi wrapped his arms around Aone and kissed his cheek, “Before the sun sets, let's go and pick some fruits,”

“I can make the pies you like,” Aone smiled and grabbed the basket and camera. Asahi took the camera from Aone and placed the strap around his neck. He held Aone’s hand as they walked deeper into the trees, picking cherries, oranges, lemons, apples, and the occasional strawberries and blueberries. The pair cleaned up all their candles and the area with the fairy lights, before going home.

It’s been about two years since Asahi and Takanobu got married. They moved into a bigger house in Denenchofu. Asahi and Taka made a booming and long-lasting impact with their runway in Spain. Asahi gets calls for more runways and Takanobu gets more calls for modeling, though the two barely liked to be separated. If one gets a call for a trip out of the country, then they’d both go together, finding peace of mind of being together and a mini vacation.

Another thing the couple has been up to is applying high and low for adoption. They fell in love with a seven-year-old from another part of Japan. People have already come to their house, making sure it’s perfect for the young girl. Though they haven’t gotten a reply back, Taka hasn’t given up hope but Asahi felt nervous and in doubt of himself every passing day. 

He sat on the couch with Taka tucked into his side comfortably. They watched a movie together, peacefully, sharing a bowl of grapes and blueberries. Asahi sighed softly, “Nobu?” 

Taka looked up at Asahi, waiting for him to carry on,

“Do you… Do you really think Yua will be ours? It’s been so long since the last update. They haven’t even gotten back to us on how the house was or her room. What if…”

“Asahi,” Takanobu signed, “Calm down, okay? This is only our fourth time applying in all. I know it hurts you a lot when they deny it, but even if we can’t adopt Yua, we still can adopt other children that need us.”

Asahi nodded slowly, popping another grape into his mouth, “She was just so sweet, and she looked so happy when she saw us for the first time,” Asahi rested his head against Taka’s.

“I know… all we can do is hope, Asahi,” Aone held his hand, gently, “It’ll be okay, no matter their answer,” Takanobu was cut off by the sound of Asahi’s phone ringing. Asahi handed the bowl to him and got up to grab his phone.

“It’s the adoption center!” Asahi said and came back over to Taka, sitting down. Taka muted the TV and waited for Asahi to answer. Asahi answered the phone and put it on speaker, “Hello?”

“Hello! Is this Aone Asahi?” The man on the other line chipped.

“Uh… yes it is,” 

“Great! So we just did a background check on you and your husband and finished talking to Yua, and I have great news! She’s all yours!”

“Really!” Asahi said excitedly.

“Yes! Uh… are you able to come by today to sign papers? Settling everything before you pick Yua up? She’s packing her room right now,”

“We can come down today! We’re about fifty minutes away! Thank you so much,” 

“Yes, of course! Congrats!” The man said and hung up.

Takanobu hugged Asahi tightly. He kissed Asahi’s cheek happily, pulling away to sign, “See! What did I tell you? She’s ours!” His smile was wide and he kissed Asahi on the lips. Aone held the bowl of fruit and slipped it into the fridge before walking upstairs into their bedroom. Asahi was already getting dressed for the winter weather and snow outside and Taka followed suit. The pair was ready to go in no time. 

They felt the shift in their life when Yua smiled at the large house. They felt a new sense of happiness when she assigned who is daddy and who is papa. They felt the new responsibility when she instantly started to cough on a grape they gave her. They felt a new sense of accomplishment when they tucked her into bed the first night and she begged to sleep in bed with them. A new chapter had started today with that single phone call. They were happy. Happy with all their life choices that lead up to their marriage and her adoptions. Everything felt perfect.


End file.
